


Ken Gets Hattitude

by milkwithcalsehun



Series: Hattitude [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Humor, I"m sorry, I'm not apologizing this time, M/M, Sequel, hattitude, okay yes i am, pure attitude redeux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which ken and leo go in search of ken's hattitude</p><p>sequel to "hattitude"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken Gets Hattitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel
> 
> Prob will be on aff pretty soon
> 
> who knows
> 
> here it is

"Taekwoon. Taekwoon, come here," Jaehwan hissed from his crouching position behind the couch Taekwoon was sitting on.

Taekwoon closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. All he wanted to do was sit down and enjoy staring at nothing, but now he was surely going to be dragged off to God-knows-where to do God-knows-what with Jaehwan.

"What is it?" Taekwoon asked with as little annoyance as he could manage.

"I want haittitude. And I want you to help me find it," Jaehwan said with fierce determination.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes but nodded in silent agreement anyways.

Seriously, was it too much to ask to just sit on the couch and look at nothing?

-

So, Taekwoon found himself in and out of stores, searching for Jaehwan's "hattitude", whatever that was.

"Taekwoonie, I really need your help!" Jaehwan whined after Taekwoon purposefully proved himself useless.

"Just find a hat so we can leave," Taekwoon said softly, but the words were biting.

"I can't just have a hat, Taekwoonie. I need the attitude that goes with it," Jaehwan said softly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Taekwoon sighed. He was weak to Jaehwan, and when he looked at him with those sad eyes, Taekwoon's cold, inpenetrable heart would skip a beat.

"Fine. I'll help you find your "hattitude"," Taekwoon sighed, and grabbed Jaehwan's hand and led him into a store.

-

"Here, this one is perfect," Taekwoon said softly, placing a black fedora on Jaehwan's head, cracking a microscopic smile.

"Almost as perfect as you," Jaehwan said even softer, catching Taekwoon's eyes sparkle.

"Please. No need to point out the obvious," Taekwoon said in that soft, soft voice of his that raptured Jaehwan's heart and set it free from all earthly bonds.

"But if it weren't for you, I never would've found my hattitude," Jaehwan said, his face moving in closer to Taekwoon's, an dhis hand coming up to brush a piece of hair out of the quiet male's face.

"Silly, the hattitude was in you all along," Taekwoon said, before closing the gap between their lips.

-

"Dang, Jaehwan, looking good," Hakyeon commented when Jaehwan arrived back in the dorms with his new hat.

"Yeah. That's some nice hattitude you got there, hyung," Wonshik commented.

Jaehwan smiled and looked over at Taekwoon, who smiled back at him.

Not only had Jaehwan discovered the hattitude that always lied within him, but he also realized true love on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome, friendship <3


End file.
